Not Meant To Be
by xAli-G
Summary: I got permission from ToastBandits to take over the idea. Kazune lives in a high-tech world, but is poor. When he comes across a humanoid robot lying in the garbage it's like a dream come true. Little does he know, this robot will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Ali G, or Ali-chan (Tsubasa344 started calling me that...), or just plain Aliyah. As you may see, this is my first and probably last fanfic/story because I promised Tsubasa344 I would write one, and since her b-day's comin' up on the first, I might as well. This is basically a Kamichama Karin: Chobits version kind of thing.

**Summary:** Kazune lives in a high-tech world, but is poor. Everybody seems to have the latest thing these days - persocoms, humanoid robots. It would seem like a dream come true when he finds a persocom laying around - but little does he know, this robot will change his life forever. KazunexKarin MichiruxAmi and other couples.

**Rating:** T for the mention of, uh, certain body parts.

Here's the cast list. Please note that some of the roles are changed around.

**Characters:**

Hideki Motosuwa- Kazune Kujyou

Chi - Karin Hanazono

Yumi Oumura - Himeka Oumura (Name changed so Kazune isn't related to her)

Hiromu Shinbo - Michiru Nishikiori

Chitose Hibiya - Suzuka Kujyou

Minoru Kokubunji - Kirika Karasuma (changed into girl)

Yuzuki - Kirio Karasuma (changed into boy)

Takako Shimizu - Ami

Hiroyasu Ueda - same

Ichiro Mihara - Kazuto Kujyou

The rest of the characters remain the same. So, hope you like the first chapter, regardless of how short it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kamichama Karin or Chobits, or this idea. The idea of crossing the two mangas/animes belongs to **ToastBandits**, who has let me copy her idea. Thanks so much.

* * *

A 19-year old man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes walked out of the back door of a bar, putting a garbage can outside. He's poor, so he works at a local bar - Club Pleasure - to get money, and goes to cram school to raise his grades to get into college. His parents died when he was in high school, so he was left by himself.

The world he lives in is very high-tech and advanced, yet he doesn't know a thing about technology. There are dolls that can act by themselves, and now there are humanoid robots, called persocoms that can do anything you program it to. You can program it to feel pain, to have emotions, to get a job - anything!

"Hey, I took out the trash. Can I go now?" The man called out to his boss. The boss turned.

"Quitting already, Kazune?" Kazune shrugged. The boss continued to give out his orders. "Twelve cases of beer, five cases of sake, nine cases of vodka..." He said to his persocom, who recorded all of his information. _Huh. So that's his new computer,_ Kazune thought. "You got a persocom back home?"

"Nah," Kazune replied. "Can't afford it."

"One of the latest models. She's pretty sharp! Even hooked up to the internet! Man, forget dogs! Persocoms are a man's best friend!" Kazune looked at the persocom for a moment before heading home. _Man, do I want a persocoms. E-mails would be read out to me, house-keeping, my bills... Who am I kidding? I'll never get a persocom. It's not like I'd just find them lying down on the ground, thrown out in the trash... yeah, right,_ Kazune thought.

As he walked by a pile of trash, he suddenly stopped, then backed up in shock. Lying there in the middle of all the garbage bags, was a teenage girl wrapped in bandages - or so he thought. He hesitantly walked up to the 'girl'. "Uh... hey, are you okay? You're alive, right? I mean, I know girls are stupid, but I didn't think they would be **this** stupid!" Kazune said as he continued to shake her.

He was starting to panic when he noticed her ears. They were large and metallic - the one and only thing that distinguished persocoms from actual humans. Kazune sighed in relief, then suddenly realized something. _Wait. If this is a persocom...and it's in the garbage, that means someone threw it away and didn't want it! So... I can just take it! Besides, I'd be doing something good for the environment, with Global Warming going on..._

With one big heave, Kazune lifted the persocom up bridal style. His legs nearly buckled under the weight. "Ugh... this... is how much... persocoms weigh?!" As he staggered towards his apartment, a disc fell out from her bandages and onto the pile of garbage.

* * *

When he finally reached his apartment, Kazune practically collapsed onto the floor. He looked over his new persocom. She had long, dirty blonde hair, with skin as smooth as a normal human. "You know... besides the ears," Kazune said as he touched the metal ears, "these new robots look exactly like a human girl. This one looks new. What a waste of money, throwing out a perfectly good persocom like this one." Kazune stared at the persocom a little more, before deciding to turn it on.

Four hours later, Kazune had finished searching literally **everywhere** on the persocom's body, from head to toe. Everywhere... except... Kazune groaned, his face pink form embarassment. "They wouldn't. I mean, why would anyone put a switch **there**?!" There referred to the place in between the top of your legs, which would explain why he looked embarassed, and felt like a pervert at the moment. Which he certainly wasn't.

He calmed himself down for a moment. "It's just a machine, just a machine." After a few minutes of convincing himself it was just a machine, he went and pressed the switch. The persocom suddenly twitched, and Kazune moved backwards.

The persocom floated into the air, and the bandages began to unravel itself, leaving a completely naked robot. In the form of a human teenage girl. Kazune looked completely stunned. This was how persocoms reacted when their switch was turned on? He came out of his thoughts when he noticed the persocom staring at him.

"Karin?" She said. She crawled up to him as Kazune nervously inched back, his face red with embarassment.

"H-huh? Karin?" Kazune said, confused.

"Karin..." the persocom repeated.

"Karin? What, is that your name?" Kazune asked but she just kept staring intently at him. Suddenly, the persocom jumped onto him. "Whoa, what's going on?! I just turned you on--!"

"Karin..." She said in a warm tone, arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him.

_When I get a persocom, I didn't exactly imagine this would happen!_

So, hope you like it, more chapters to come! And yes, the persocom (Karin) has no personality (yet) and she was completely naked when she was on top and hugging Kazune. hope you like it!

xAliyahx


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, I probably should add this:

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHOBITS!!**

If you haven't read the whole series, this story is practically word - for - word (Yes Alyana (Tsubasa344) I'm that uncreative :p lol) I'm also thinking of bumping this up to an M rating...because of later chapters... depends if I'm actually going to include the part or not...

Also, Karin will be super Out of Character! She doesn't get her personality... yet, but, uh, yeah. A LOT of the characters are OOC.

**XxMisha01xX** - Well, I've already replied to you... Glad you like it, though.  
**ToastBandits** - Yeah right! Yours was awesome!  
**sweetie sakura** - I will. I'm actually into this whole writing thing (ignore this...)  
**Alyana(Tsubasa344)** - Muahaha, since you're calling me Ali-chan I shall call you by your second name... Which, coincidentally, also starts with Aly/i. I already punched you so... :p Yes, Ami as a teacher. She's... uh... never mind. Hey, I stopped having a dirty mind, like, 2 weeks ago! :p lol  
**mangamaniac101** - This is practically word for word, with minor changes so don't expect anything super creative :p lol, and I'm NOT kidding! This will, as I've mentioned, include major spoilers, so if you don't want to spoil the rest of the story don't read on.  
**euca1995** - Yup, me too.

I made a mistake on the characters:

Chitose Hibiya - Suzuka Hibiya (she can't be related to Kazune)

Ichiro Mihara - Kazuto Mihara (can't be related to Kazune either)

* * *

"Man, that's bright..." Kazune moaned as he rolled over in his bed. "Gotta get some blinds... or _something_ to cover those windows up!" As he slowly opened his eyes, a pair of emerald green orbs greeted him. Of course, his reaction was to freak out and move to the other side of the room.

Karin tilted her head, staring curiously at Kazune. The night before, Kazune put a large, baggy shirt on Karin. He noticed her ears, and relaxed. He almost forgot about what happened the last night.

"Karin?" Karin said. Kazune sighed and walked up to her.

"So, persocom. Can't you say anything else?" Kazune asked.

"Karin," was her only reply. Kazune put his hand on Karin's head, thinking.

"I wonder if you're broken or something. Maybe you _do_ belong in the trash after all," Kazune pondered. At these words, Karin suddenly gripped Kazune's shirt, making an incredibly lonely and sad face at Kazune. Something about her made Kazune reconsider.

"Don't look at me like that. Fine, then. I won't throw you away," Kazune decided as Karin beamed at him. "There must be some way I can fix you or something." Karin threw her arms around Kazune. A tint of pink crossed Kazune's face as he gently pulled her away.

"Er, well, I can't keep on calling you persocom."

"Karin?"

"...Karin? Well, I guess I can call you that. Do you mind if I call you Karin?" Kazune asked.

"Karin!" Karin squealed and pounced on Kazune again. He laughed softly.

"How can I make you do...computer things?" Kazune said to himself. "Right, I have that book. Now where did I put it...?" He began rummaging through his things as Karin repeated her name occasionally. "...Finally!" Kazune said triumphantly.

"Okay. Checking your persocom's system settings... "Press the button on the unit's ear (electronic audio/visual relay) system to access the component video cables. Connect the cables to the your television input." Kazune did as the book said and connected it to his t.v. Karin waited and watched him read on. "Once connected, your persocom's programmed specs will appear on the screen." As Kazune turned, his excitement died down as the screen flashed a big **NO DATA**. "Oh, come on! "If no data appears, all data has been lost or no data has been installed. If this is the case, you must go out and buy a program before operating your persocom." Great. How am I supposed to afford that?!"

Kazune stared at the screen, then started to bang his head against the hard-cover book. Karin, watching him, started to do the same.

* * *

At the Sakurakaoka cram school, Kazune was slumped in his chair. A brown-haired teenager walked up to him, putting his bag down. "Hey, Kazune-kun! What's up? You like your pet just died."

"Shut up, Nishikiori," Kazune said. He had been down since that morning, knowing he would have to buy a super expensive program just for Karin to work properly.

"Have a rough night?" The man known as Michiru Nishikiori said. He did not get an answer, for the door swung open and their teacher appeared. She was tall, with light brown curly hair and black eyes. Her name was Ami Shimizu, and had a terrible sense of direction. She loved hearing about gossip, or in her case, 'scandals', but other than that she was fairly serious about her work.

"Everyone, take your seats!" Ami said as she started walking towards the back of the classroom.

"Ms. Shimizu, your desk is over here!" One of the students yelled. Ami smiled at him.

"Ah, thank you very much," she said.

"Did everyone finish their book reports?" Ami asked. The students groaned.

"They're not book reports, Ms. Shimizu - they're _essays!_"

"This is cram school!"

"Aw! C'mon, it's been my dream to become an elementary teacher!" Ami said happily as the students shouted out other things.

As Kazune glanced at Michiru, he noticed that he had a faraway look on his face. Michiru suddenly turned to him, and then grinned, the look disappearing from his face. "So, you going to tell me about your fall from heaven to hell?" Kazune smirked, but then the Ami called on them.

"Kazune, Michiru! Do I have to send you two to the principal's office?" Ami demanded.

"Come over after class," Kazune whispered.

"Sure," Michiru whispered back.

* * *

"You _found_ a _persocom_ in the _trash_?! That's awesome!" Michiru exclaimed. Kazune sighed.

"That's the thing - it's _not_ awesome! Come see for yourself," Kazune said. As they entered, the persocom - Karin - was in the middle of learning how to take off her shirt.

"Whoa! You didn't tell me you got a _girlfriend_!" Michiru said. Kazune walked quickly over to Karin and pulled her shirt down, whilst yelling,

"You _idiot_! _That's_ the freaking persocom!"

"Oh. I see," Michiru said, chuckling nervously. He looked at her. "She sure is a cute model. What are so freaked out about?" As Michiru reached out to touch Karin, she backed away shyly.

"Karin," she quietly said.

"Huh?" Michiru stared at her in confusion. Kazune sighed.

"I think she's broken. 'Karin' is the only thing she says! I tried plugging her in, but it said there was no data," he explained. "I still need to buy an operating system." Michiru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No OS? No way," Michiru said. It was the first time he'd heard of something like this.

"Look, I don't get it either, but I know it said no data," Kazune said, scratching the back of his head. He noticed the weird look on Michiru's face as Michiru stared at Karin. "...What's wrong?"

"That's really, really weird. She shouldn't be able to even _move_ without an OS!" Michiru said. Meanwhile, Karin stared at the two like a little puppy.

"Really? It's that important?" Kazune asked. Michiru looked at him.

"You really don't know anything about technology," Michiru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Kazune snapped. "Look, you know a lot about computers, right? So can you figure out how to work her?"

"I guess. Was there any marking on her?" Michiru asked while looking around. Kazune thought for a moment.

"No. I'm pretty sure there wasn't," Kazune replied.

"Hm... I can't find the manufacturer. Hold on, let me get my laptop," Michiru said, opening up his bag. "Hey, girl! Come out, Plum!" A little robot about the size of a hand crawled out, and she was in the shape of a small child.

"Wow. That's tiny," Kazune commented.

"But they're portable, and downright adorable," Michiru said. Kazune rolled his eyes. "The dataport is in her ear, right? Open it up for me," he said.

" 'Kay," Kazune said as he opened up Karin's metallic ear. "It'll just take a second, okay Karin?"

"Karin..." She said, smiling happily. Michiru smirked, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"So, you named her Karin?" Michiru asked. A faint blush spread across Kazune's cheeks.

"Well, uh, I had to call her something!" Kazune stammered.

"Naming her and treating her with respect...you're on the way to being a heavy user, my friend!" Michiru said cheerfully, patting Kazune's shoulder.

"Take your hand off my shoulder," Kazune growled. Michiru laughed and put Plum up on Karin's shoulder. He connected her cable into Karin's ear as Plum began to examine Karin.

"Class one diagnostic, Plum. I need her manufacturer, model number and processer power," Michiru ordered.

"Okey-dokey!" Plum replied cheerfully. Her eyes drooped slightly. Suddenly, her eyes blanked, then she turned white. Plum started going out of control as Kazune backed away. Finally, Plum collapsed like a ragdoll.

"Plum!" Michiru exclaimed. Fake tears were running down his cheeks. "Aww, Kazune-kun, your persocom just _KILLED_ Plum!" He wailed.

"Uh...sorry?" Kazune said uncertainly.

"And I just finished upgrading her! Her processer was more powerful than most PC's! How could this _happen_?!"

"Uh--"

"That's no _ordinary_ persocom. It's _unregistered_! It shouldn't even _exist_!" At Michiru's sudden outburst, Kazune's eyes widened. Karin just stared at them in confusion.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, Ali G. is back! Sorry for not updating quicker. In a hurry so here's the chapter! Hope you like it, cuz the next is going to be a bit... T-rated.

Kazune sighed as he sat down on the floor and began to eat. Holding the chopsticks in between his teeth, he brought the food to his mini table. "Karin." She said. Kazune turned a gave her a small smile, then remembered the previous events.

"C'mon Kazune. You gotta find out how this persocom works," Kazune muttered to himself. Michiru never did find out who made Chi or why she fried his laptop.

_Flashback_

_"What kind of **messed up** persocom did you **find**?! That thing's CPU is **off the charts**! She's **gotta** be a custom job! Probably made is someone's **garage**!" Michiru continued to wail._

_"Homemade? Man, how do you make a computer?" Kazune mumbled._

_"I've never seen a model like this, and she's not running on any standard OS! She's got to be a homemade unit." Michiru stated firmly, then burst out into tears again at the loss of his persocom._

_"So... what did I do now, Nishikiori?" Kazune asked._

_"This is way over my head! You've got to talk to someone who knows how to build these things! This is hardcore! My poor Plum!!"_

Kazune sighed. This was getting serious. Suddenly, Karin leaned close to Kazune, their noses touching. "Karin?" Kazune blushed and backed away immediately. He went back to eating his noodles. Kazune suddenly had a huge stomachache and bent down, and then noticed Karin copying him.

"C'mon, Karin. We've got to go talk to the guy Nishikiori told us about. Maybe he can figure you out," Kazune said.

"Karin," she replied.

As they walked, they came a cross a young woman with long, wavy dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes. "Miss Hibiya!" Kazune said. She turned to face them and smiled. Her name was Suzuka Hibiya, the building owner and landlord.

"Hello, Mr. Kujyou," Suzuka said politely. She noticed the persocom beside Kazune. "Hm? Who's this...?" As she said this, Kazune noticed that she had a strange look on her face, but shook it away.

"Her? Oh, she's my new persocom," Kazune replied, making sure Karin was behaving herself.

"She's such a cute model," Suzuka gushed. "What is her name?"

"It's Karin," Kazune said.

"How sweet!" Suzuka said happily. As Karin looked at Suzuka, Suzuka noticed that her shirt was starting to slip down, showing some cleavage. "Karin, dear, it looks like your clothes are kind of big." Karin looked at her, then started to stare at her clothes.

"It's-it's just that, I didn't have time to buy her any clothes so I let her borrow mine," Kazune said, afraid Suzuka would get the wrong idea.

"Okay. Have a nice day, Mr. Kujyou, Karin!" Suzuka said, waving her hand as Kazune and Karin started to walk away. _I should have never told Miss Hibiya I named my persocom._ Naming persocoms shows affection and respect towards it.

"Hmm... the guy's house should be right down this street," Kazune muttered as her stopped in front of a huge mansion with a wooden gate. "Man, the guy's rich! Rich people make me sick..." He pressed a small button.

"This is the Karasuma residence. How may I help you?" A voice came from an intercom-like machine.

"I'm Kazune Kujyou. Um... is Kirika there?"

"Mr. Kujyou, you are expected. Please enter." The gates swung open automatically as a super fancy mansion stood before them. Karin and Kazune both entered, persocom maids greeting them.

"They are only persocoms," someone said. It was a light, feminine voice that was slightly monotone. Kazune turned and saw a twelve-year old girl with short, light brown hair just below her ears. Her violet eyes stared at Kazune, though there was an empty look in them. Kazune blinked.

"So, are you--?"

"Kirika Karasuma. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. Kazune was a little surprised. For one, he thought the person would be much older, and it would be a guy. As expected from the sexist.

"My friend - Nishikiori - said you knew a lot about persocoms," Kazune said, still is slight disbelief. Kirika crossed her arms.

"Do I surprise you? I may only be twelve years old, but my knowledge of persocoms is unrivaled," Kirika said. She looked at him, then added, "Even with men, I still am more experienced with persocoms. Please, come in and make yourself... comfortable."

Kirika's persocom maids fussed over every single thing on Kazune as he was trapped. Since Kazune was busy with the maids, Kirika approached the special persocom - Karin. She was on her knees on the floor. Kirika kneeled down and looked at her intently.

"So, you're her? The persocom of unknown origins. The one that moves without an OS - Operating System," Kirika said. "It's possible... She may even be a 'Chobit'," Kirika said seriously.

* * *

"What happened?! All of your persocoms just _passed out_!" Kazune exclaimed, looking at the four life-sized persocoms on the ground. "I thought you were just going to perform a routine diagnostic?" Karin looked around cluelessly.

"These persocoms weren't able to process her information," Kirika said.

"But--_four_ persocoms?"

"Would you like me to try, Kirika?" A male voice came. A man entered the room. He had black hair and violet eyes, similar to Kirika.

"Kirio..." Kirika said.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'm Kazune Kujyou," Kazune said.

"My name is Kirio," the man replied.

"So, you must be Kirika's older brother, right?" Kazune said.

"I am a persocom constructed by Kirika," Kirio replied. Kazune's eyes widened in shock. his ears looked like a human's - surely this was a human and not a persocom! Kirika glanced at her collapsed persocoms.

"I don't know, Kirio," Kirika said uncertainly.

"You want to know what her abilities are, do you not? So just let me do it," Kirio pressed on. Kirika looked down with a sad look on her face. The twelve-year old sighed and looked back up.

"I... I suppose it's the only way," Kirika said. Kirio nodded and sat down beside Karin.

"Karin?" She said.

"A novice, huh? ...This will only take a second," Kirio said, inserting his cable into Karin's ear. He zoned out, just like Plum did. Suddenly, he looked down. His body started to move forward.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kazune asked, thinking about what happened to Plum. Suddenly, Kirio started to go out on control, just like Plum. Kirika shot up and ran over to him.

"Enough, Kirio! Disconnect!" She shouted. Kirio collapsed into her arms.

"A portion of my data has crashed," Kirio said.

"Which data?" Kirika asked.

"Non-essential functions... House-keeping... Accounting..." Kirio said.

"But your personality data is safe?"

"Yes." Kazune noticed that there was a strange look in Kirika's eyes... A caring, but sad look, and it happened only when she was around Kirio. It was like there was a special connection between her and this particular persocom, though he didn't know what was so special...

Kazune was reminded of something and suddenly grabbed Karin. "What about Karin? Is she damaged, too?" Kazune asked.

"Is Karin that novice's name?" Kirio asked. Karin started to copy Kazune and hugged him.

"Karin..."

"Don't worry. Karin was unaffected in our exchange," Kirio replied.

"Is... is that because there's no data to crash? No OS?" Kazune guessed.

"Your assumption is quite incorrect," Kirio said. "Karin most definitely has data. In fact, her system is way beyond what I was programmed with."

"So, she's not an idiot?" Kazune said.

"I cannot access it, Kujyou. There are many firewalls - her data is encrypted," Kirio said. Kazune groaned - another let-down.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright? No lasting damage?" Kazune asked as Kirio handed him a glass of water.

"I'm fine, Kujyou. My mistress reconfigured me," Kirio replied.

"But... I thought your data was fried."

"Mistress Karasuma backs up my data everyday. It is simple enough to reinstall. Besides, if there was an accident such as this, little data would be lost," Kirio explained. Kazune glanced at Kirika and again noticed the sad, long face.

"Yes?" Kirika said, turning to Kazune. Embarrassed, he looked away.

"Uh, it's nothing. Oh... when you were talking to Karin before, you said she might be a 'Chobit'. What's that?" He asked. Kirika paused, then dragged her finger across her glass.

"Chobits. Computers of legend. There's a rumor circulating around the internet... about a new powerful model of a persocom with the codename 'Chobits'."

"What's so special about that? You make persocoms all the time, Kirika," Kazune said.

"Chobits are said to be artificial intelligences, capable of thinking and acting on their own."

"But... isn't Kirio like that? She thought of checking Karin's abilities a while ago." This time, it was Kirio who looked sad.

"...No. Kirio only does what I have programmed him to do. He determines the best course of action, in any situation based on his programming. His system may be more elaborated, but he is still not capable of thinking for himself. I created a self-teaching program for him. Everyday, he adds more options to his database. In the end, everything he does is based on that programming. And if that program should cease to function... Kirio would crash down. But the Chobits series is different. They do not rely on outside programming."

"So, Karin is really that powerful?" Kazune asked hopefully.

"Yes, well... There really is no evidence. It's probably just some urban legend," Kirika said. Kazune groaned - yet another let-down.

"What are you so upset about?" Kirika asked.

"I'm not upset - I just feel like a total idiot!" Kazune said.

"Well, this is my dream: I dream that there will be a time when humanoid robots can think for themselves - when human and persocom become indistinguishable. ...Kazune, have you considered that whoever made Karin may come to get her back?" She questioned.

"If someone from a laboratory comes to get Karin, they're going to have to go through me! I'm the one who rescued her from that trash heap!" Kazune said grumpily. Kirika gave a thumbs-up, then noticed Kirio.

"You disagree, Kirio?" Kirika said.

"Yes. Karin's appearance doesn't match any known manufacturer, so she must be a custom model," Kirio stated.

"Well, I promise I'll look into this further, Mr. Kujyou. I'll post an inquiry on the custom BBS," Kirika said.

"Thanks," Kazune said, though he dind't know what a BBS was.

"What is your email address?"

"I don't have one," Kazune admitted. "But I'll give you my phone number. I need a pen..."

"Just tell it to Kirio. He will record it for me," Kirika instructed.

"Go ahead," Kirio said.

"Okay," Kazune said. Just then, Karin started to have a 'zoned out' look like Kirio's. "It's 03-6828-52-DF3."

"Recording complete," Kirio said. Kirika noticed the look on Karin's face.

"Mr. Kujyou, try asking Karin for your phone number," Kirika said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Kazune asked.

"Just do it!"

"Okay. Karin, do you know my phone number?" Kazune asked. She smiled.

"03-6828-52-DF3."

"Wha--how--! She spoke! She said something other than 'Karin'!" Kazune exclaimed.

"Apparently she's installed a self-teaching program as well," Kirika said. "You found her in a garbage dump, so... Perhaps she was rebooted when she was thrown away. Her memory was wiped clean but her program is still running. Teach her, Mr. Kujyou," Kirika said.

"What? Me?" Kazune said.

"You are her owner now. She will do whatever you say."

"So, I don't have to buy any software, right?" Kazune asked.

"No, you do. You aren't getting let off that easily. I don't know what software she'll take - but once she learns more, she may tell you. She might even tell you who built her!" Kirika said. Karin suddenly looked down with a farway look - similar to Kirika's look towards Kirio - a longing...

"Goodbye, Mr. Kujyou," Kirika said.

"Thanks for everything," Kazune said gratefully.

"Come again," Kirio said. Kirika suddenly waved Kazune over and he bent down.

"Whatever happens, you must remember this - no matter how _cute_ she is, no matter how _human_ she seems - _don't fall in love with her_. She'll just make you cry," Kirika whispered, this time a much more pained look on her face. With that, she closed the door.

"...What? Of course I'm not going to fall in love with her - she's a machine!" _But she is kind of cute..._ "So, I'm your teacher, huh? Where to begin..."

"Karin." Her shirt suddenly started to slip down over her chest, and Kazune immediately pulled up her shirt.

"Clothes! We need to buy you clothes. Okay?"

"Karin!" Kazune bent down in frustration, Karin copying him.

"I can't buy myself _new socks_, let alone a _whole wardrobe_..." Kazune groaned.

* * *

"Mr. Kujyou! Wait!" Suzuka called just as Kazune was about to enter the apartment building.

"Ms. Hibiya," Kazune said, blinking.

"Do you have a minute? Here," Suzuka said, handing over a bag of clothes. "They're just my old hand-me-downs, but if Karin can use them you are welcome to keep it."

"Thank you so much!" Kazune exclaimed.

"I hope I'm not imposing," Suzuka said worriedly.

"No, this is a big help!" Kazune reassured her.

"...I'm glad," Suzuka said, and smiled. Somehow, that heart-warming smile reminded him of Karin... "I hope they fit. And good luck with your studies!" Suzuka said as Kazune entered his apartment.

"Man, am I lucky to have such a cool landlady. Karin, let's see how this stuff fits you," Kazune said. Karin put on a black dress with a white collar. Kazune smiled. "It fits pretty well." Karin glomped him, knocking him to the floor. But he was already used to it. "I guess I'm your teacher now, huh?"

"Karin."

"That's a joke. I can't even get myself into college! But I'll try, Karin. I'll try," Kazune said, surprising himself with such a good mood. Karin somehow managed to knock him over again until he was lying down and hugged him.

"Karin..." she said, her olive green eyes gazing down at him.

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

I was in a reporter's kind of mood today... XD

Today we are with our favorite character (or maybe not), Kazune Kujyou, in his cram school. He is facing a most difficult, serious, yet highly embarrassing problem.

"I can't believe I have to buy _panties_ for Karin. Where am I supposed to find inexpensive underwear?" Kazune muttered to himself. Lately, he has found that he has developed an irritating habit of talking to himself.

"Whoa, Kazune-kun! I didn't know you were a _pervert_!" Kazune spun around in his seat, his face beet red.

"Wha-I'm not-It's because--!" Kazune stammered. Then he noticed it was Michiru. "Oh. It's just you."

"Nice to see you, too," Michiru said sarcastically. "You're lucky it wasn't Ms. Shimuzu_! Look at me, I'm Kazune-kun and I need to buy **panties**_!" Michiru mimicked.

"Shut up," Kazune said.

"So, what kind of naughty stuff have you gotten yourself tangled in?" Michiru said, smirking.

"Will you just shut up?! It's nothing!" He snapped. "By the way, what happened to your laptop?"

"It was a _huge_ ordeal, no thanks to _you_! It took me two full days to get her running again," Michiru said. "Plum!" He called into his bag. The small persocom came crawling out of the bag, good as new. She went on screensaver mode, dancing around. "All of her data was backed up, but I had tp replace her RAM, and her video card was completely fried. I kept the receipts, to you can pay me back."

"You know I'm broke."

"I'll take what you got."

"Gee, thanks," Kazune said sarcastically. Michiru grinned.

"By the way, did you meet up with that Karasuma kid?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are all the junior high kids wired up like that now?" Kazune said.

"If they were, I'd go back to junior high in a flash."

"How did you meet up with Kirika?"

"On the internet. He posts a lot of the custom persocom BBS forum thing. He helped me out with some things and we traded emails," Michiru explained. "So, did you find out anything about Karin?"

"He plugged in four of his persocoms, and they still couldn't find anything. She was protected or something. All we found out was that she's homemade and she has the ability to learn," Kazune said miserably.

"That's _awesome_! You really must've found a powerful persocom if you could crash four of Karasuma's custom jobs!" Michiru said cheerfully.

"Well, of course you think it's awesome. You don't have to worry about paying for her," Kazune mumbled. "My landlady gave us some clothes, but I still have to but underwear."

"You know, some guys prefer that their persocoms don't wear underwear," Michiru pointed out.

"I know she's a persocom, but--!"

"So that's all that worked up about?" Michiru said, thinking it was no big deal. Kazune stared at him.

"What would you say if you saw me buying _women's_ underwear?"

"Will he put them on his head? Will he wear them?" Michiru said playfully. Kazune twitched.

"Who would do that, you ?!" Kazune screamed.

"I'll find you a nice, inexpensive shop to buy sweet-nothings. That's the least I could do for a friend. Plum, could you do a search?" Michiru instructed.

"Okey-dokey!" After a few seconds, Plum found a spot. She grabbed a pencil and paper and drew out a map.

"Thanks. You're the best!" Michiru praised. The door suddenly opened.

"Michiru... You're here early, too, Kazune!" Ami said.

"Good morning, Ms. Shimizu! You're pretty early, yourself. Did you find your way here alright?" Kazune asked.

"Haha. Yes, I did. I had some things to do in the office, so... You're early, too, Mr. Enthusiastic!" Kazune rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I hope you did your homework. I'm going to call on you, Kazune!" Ami said happily.

"What?!"

"C'mon, it'll be good for you!" Ami said. Meanwhile, Michiru was staring at them, his expression losing its charisma...

* * *

"Ugh. Ms Shimizu really wasn't kidding... She made me answer the first question! Why couldn't she pick on Nishikiori? He was early too!" Kazune muttered. "Come to think of it... Why was Nishikiori there so early?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived at the store. The sign read, 'LaLa Lingerie'. "...Well, let's get it over with."

Karin was sitting down, and she suddenly sat up as she heard running in the hallway. The door slammed open. "Karin!" She said happily. There appeared Kazune, out of breath looking all flustered.

"I was right!" Kazune shouted. "They thought I was a sicko! The girl at the store treated me like a total pervert!" Karin watched as he continued to beat himself up. Suddenly, Karin picked up the underwear and pulled them on top of her hair. "Wha - Karin! That's not what you're supposed to do with them!"

"Well, I'm off to work now," Kazune told Karin.

"Karin!"

"No, no. You're supposed to say, 'Have a good day'!" Kazune said gently.

"Karin?"

"Have a good day." Karin put her hand up to her mouth, making her look like an adorable little kid.

"Have... a... good?"

"Have a good day," Kazune said firmly.

"Have a good day," Karin repeated.

"Right!" Kazune said, satisfied. "When someone's leaving the house, you say, 'Have a good day'."

"Have a good day!" Karin said cheerfully. Kazune smiled, then remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! My name's Kazune, alright?" He said.

"Ka...zune?" Karin questioned.

"Right!" Kazune said. "Kazune." Karin suddenly seemed to remember what Michiru called him, with honorifics.

"Kazune-kun," Karin said. Suddenly, she pointed at the table. "Kazune-kun." Then she pointed at other things, calling them Kazune. Kazune sighed, exasperated.

* * *

"Man, why is teaching so hard? Why did Karin think everything was Kazune?" Kazune said to himself. He suddenly felt a pat on his back, and he turned around.

"Kazune-chan!" It was Himeka, a high school student and Kazune's friend. She had long, black hair, hazel eyes and was very cute.

"Hey, Himeka!" Kazune said.

"What's up?" Himeka asked.

"You're always so... _energetic_!" Kazune said, smiling. _Himeka is pretty cute..._ They continued to walk to work, since they worked together. They finally arrived at Club Pleasure.

Kazune saw a perscom calculating something, and came up to it. "You can even calculate sales? I wonder if Karin will be able to do that one day..."

"Kazune-chan, did you buy a persocom?" Himeka asked, with that soft voice of hers.

"I found one. In the trash," Kazune said.

"Really? Was she an older model or something?" She asked curiously. Kazune sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Hey, do you have a computer?"

"Yup! I've got a great set-up at home. But when I'm out, I have this!" Himeka pulled out a small, bunny-shaped persocom from her pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's a PDA. It's not too powerful, but it's great for checking emails, taking notes, and stuff like that," Himeka explained.

"It's not even shaped like a human," Kazune commented.

"Well, we have one at home that's human shaped."

"Is it shaped like a guy?"

"Mine is shaped like a bunny rabbit!" Kazune laughed.

"How typical of you," he said. Himeka looked at him and smiled.

"My sister has one shaped like a guy," she told him.

"Why didn't you get one like hers?" Kazune asked.

"I did. I had one like that before. It's just... I got really sad," Himeka sad, having this faraway look. Suddenly, their boss appeared.

"Kujyou, Omura! We're opening up!" They turned around and said their motto:

"With pleasure, sir!" ...Though Kazune wasn't too energetic.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kazune called. _Sad, huh?_ Kazune thought, thinking of what Himeka said. Karin ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kazune-kun, Kazune-kun!" She said.

"When I say, 'I'm home', you say, 'Welcome home', okay Karin?" Kazune instructed. _I'm not the least bit sad when I'm with Karin..._

"Welcome home! Kazune-kun!" Karin said happily. Kazune patted her head.

"Right. You're doing well," he said softly - very unlike him. "The restaurant manager game me a uniform. Want to try it on, Karin?" He gave the uniform to her as he turned around and covered his eyes.

"Karin!" Kazune turned around. Karin was wearing a grey kimono just above her knees with a black apron below her waist. It was a bit big for her, but it looked cute.

Kazune smiled at her again. "Looks nice." Karin hugged him and knocked him to the floor. but by now, it was practically a routine.

* * *

Kazune sighed as he worked on his homework. "Go get 'em!" Karin cheered. She was really progressing well. The only part that Kazune found annoying was one time when she was watching this television show...

_FlAsHbAcK_

_"If you had any brains, you'd know when the party is! Of course, you being a girl, I wouldn't expect you to know that! Or maybe it's just you!"_

_Karin was currently watching a show intently, and processing the information._

_"You are so... mean! UGH!"_

_"WHACK!"_

_If you couldn't guess, the girl's friend was insulting her (and it is a boy), and she ended up punching him._

_A few minutes later..._

_"That girl was a total idiot... It was fifteen dollars, but noo, she said it was seven! Can't even calculate!" Kazune muttered to himself. Nearby, Karin heard what he said and put on an angry face. "...Huh? Karin?"_

_"You are a very mean person!" Karin said with a huff, then punched Kazune right on his cheek. He was so shocked he didn't even think about what she said, let alone dodging! He landed on the floor with a thump._

_"Karin... Where did you learn that?" Kazune asked sternly. Karin noticed his tone of voice and looked down, looking almost dejected._

_"Did Karin do something... wrong?" She asked. Kazune stood up and walked over to her._

_"No, no... I was just... surprised. Well, next time just don't--" The phone suddenly rang before Kazune could tell her what to do, so he really never told her not to punch him._

_EnD fLaShBaCk_

"Huh. You can be pretty violent sometimes..." he said. "But... you are kinda... cute. For a persocom," he added hastily. Karin stared at him.

"...Cute...?" She said, confused.

"Uh... yeah..."

"Cute. Is Kazune-kun cute?" Karin asked, tilting her head to the left. Kazune blushed.

"Uh... no, I... Cute is... more for..." He stammered - again, very unlike him. It was getting annoying - he _never_ stuttered! Karin smiled a kind-hearted smile.

"Kazune-kun is cute," she said. Kazune blushed even more and told himself that she was just a machine... right? Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"It's your landlady. I made some stew. Care for a snack?" Kazune opened the door and let Suzuka in.

"Thanks!" Kazune said gratefully. Meanwhile, Karin was looking at the things.

"This is a bag. The bag is from the restaurant manager," Karin said to herself.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," Suzuka said. Kazune shook his head.

"This is a television. This is the power button. Push," she said to herself.

"Thanks. You're a pretty good chef," Kazune said to Suzuka. She smiled and handed him a bag.

"Here are some more clothes for... Karin..." her voice faded as she stared at something. Kazune looked confused, so when he turned around he was stunned for a moment.

The channel that the television was turned to was very... inappropriate, showing a woman undressing herself - and Karin was currently imitating the woman. "Karin!" Kazune exclaimed, and hurriedly went over to her. "This is - uh, - put your clothes back on!" He ordered. Suzuka seemed to snap out of her daze and smiled. She left, whilst saying,

"Good luck!"

"Good luck with what?!" Kazune said as Karin finished dressing herself. He looked into the bag. "Oh man, and she gave Karin a schoolgirl sailor uniform!"

Later that day...

"Ugh, now everyone thinks I'm a pervert!" Kazune said, frustrated as they walked down the street. He took a sideways glance at Karin. _Karin has no idea of how she's supposed to act, what she's supposed to say... She's got no clue. It turns out I still have a lot to learn..._

Karin suddenly noticed Kazune looking at her and smiled - the kind of genuine, soft smile that made you blush or stare at. Kazune spotted the Yamatani Bookstore and led Karin in with him.

She started to look around curiously, trying to figure out what everything was. "This is a bookstore," Kazune said. "Where they sell lots of books."

"Books?" Karin asked.

"How can I explain this... Books are pieces of paper bound together with lots of things printed on them. They can be funny things, useful things... Well, they can be a lot of things," Kazune explained to Karin. Karin held up some random book.

"Book?"

"Yes."

They started to look around and browse, while Kazune looked for any cheap dictionaries or textbooks. Whilst looking around, Karin spotted a book and immediately stopped in front of it. She stared at it... with almost a lonely face. It was faraway - she was gazing at something only she could see.

Suddenly, Kazune picked up the book she was staring at. "A City With No People," Kazune read.

"Karin?"

"I'll buy this for you as a gift," Kazune said.

"Gift?"

"Yeah. From you to me. ...But it's just for your hard work, okay?! It's not like I'm randomly giving something to you because... never mind," Kazune said hurriedly.

"To...me?" Karin said.

"There's a lot more you could learn from books than I could ever teach you," Kazune said.

"Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun!" Karin said, hugging Kazune gently.

"When someone gives you somethink, you're supposed to say, 'Thank you'," Kazune said, smiling.

"Thank... you!"

"Ahem... excuse me, kids, no loitering or whatever it is that you're doing..." The manager said. Kazune blushed and immediately pulled Karin away.

"Ah... sorry!"


End file.
